Daily Events
Daily Events Here is a small chart to easily check the daily event rotation: Coins from Dailies Accursed Experiments This week-long event resets every Monday. On first completion, 3 elemental essences of a random type are rewarded in addition to the normal completion rewards. Accursed experiments are Master Level challenges and require a strong understanding of the game as well as strong fighters in order to overcome the various nodes and their modifiers. While the gold rewards are on the whole inferior to prize fights, the appeal of Accursed experiments are the various keys, skill points and huge amount of experience points that each node brings. All node fighters benefit from increased health and attack and while it is possible to beat every node with a strong enough fighter, the most advisable strategy is to bring specialised team compositions in order to neutralise each node's modifier. (Note: Nodes will be referred to as +1, +2, +3, -1 relative to the starting point) Here is a list of all the Accursed Experiment nodes from top to bottom: +4 | BOSS NODE aka Roll dice for Critical Fail Modifiers: * Caltrops: Players suffer bleed for 10 seconds when dashing back * Critical Failure: Players have a 5% chance on hit to suffer damage equal 25% of their max HEALTH * Initiative: When opponents use a BLOCKBUSTER, players' Blockbusters are reduced by 100% * Chaotic Evil: When opponents suffer a debuff, a random debuff is inflicted on the player for 10 seconds. * Saving Throw: Opponents have a 50% chance to resurrect with 25%HP when defeated. Can resurrect 3 times per match this way. Fighters * 14.2K Rainbow Blight Double * 15.6k Weekend Warrior Beowulf * 14.8k Windswept Filia Strategy * Try to use fighters who aren't reliant on constant debuff inflicting to do their job. * Try to dash back as little as possible (unless you have a bleed-converter). * Avoid using multi-hit fighters, as this makes the Critical Failure mod harder to avoid.In construction Suggested Counters * In construction --- +3 | PLAGUE NODE aka Vampire Dailys Modifiers: * Exsanguination: Players are inflicted with permanent HEAVY BLEED * Rupture: Players lose 20% Blockbuster meter per second when blocking * Erosion: Player characters suffer CRIPPLE and ARMOR BREAK for 10 seconds when falling below 50% health * Vampire : Opponents heal for 50% of all damage they inflict Fighters * 16.2k Diva Intervention Eliza * 15.6k Primed Parasoul * 14k Immoral Fiber Double Strategy * In construction Suggested Counters * In construction --- +2 | GAMBLERS' NODE aka Russian Roulette Special Modifiers * Gambler's Fallacy: Players suffer a random debuff when using a BB at an even COMBO count. Opponents gain a random buff when players use a BB at an odd COMBO count. * Bust: If a player is suffering from a debuff, player will lose 20% max HP and remove ALL debuffs when hit by opponent's Blockbuster. * Double Down: If an opponent is benefitting from a buff, using a blockbuster will instantly heal 20% health and remove all buffs. * House Advantage: While at an elemental advantage, opponents gain 5% Blockbuster meter per second Fighters * 17.5k Harlequin Cerebella * 14.5k Surgeon General Valentine * 15.1k Untouchable Peacock Strategy * Why gamble on a super complicated Blockbuster game when you can instead focus on special moves? * Ignore your blockbusters completely and use characters that have strong Special Move combos such as Miss Fortune or Double. Try to force an opponent to TAG OUT in order to kill Surgeon General Valentine first. * Untouchable is the most dangerous opponent as she can quickly gain UNFLINCHING and INVINCIBLE at the worst moment but just remember that she is not immune to grabs and you can always just wait until the buffs expire. Suggested Counters * Purrfect Dark Miss Fortune * Doublicious Double --- +1 | STUN NODE aka Beginner's node Modifiers * Transducer: Opponent quickly builds meter while blocking * Live Wire: Opponents gain a 50% chance to stun while blocking * Nerve Agent: Opponents do 100% bonus dmg to stunned characters Fighters * 15.1k Raw Nerv Painwheel * 15.9k Red Velvet Eliza * 14.3k Parasite Weave Filia Strategy * The first node available when you start accursed experiments. You know? The one on the left. * A fairly simple node, simply avoid hitting the opponent while they're blocking. Start the fight by blocking and wait for the opponent to rush. As soon as they finish their combo animation, immediately counter with your best combos. While it is possible to complete this fight with low level fighters, your main difficulty will be to prevent the Raw Nerv Painwheel from using her BB3. Hit her hard with high ATK fighters then the rest should be a breeze. Suggested Counters * No Egrets Parasoul * Bad Hair Day Filia --- -1 | HEALTH NODE aka Sharknado Supreme Modifiers * Breakdown: Opponent will inflict armor break if you block * Blood in the water: Opponent ignores your armor and defense if you are under 50% health. * Shark Bite: Opponent gains 100% CRIT RATE if you are under 25% health. * Man-eater: Opponent gains 80% blockbuster meter when defeating a character. Fighters * 14.9k Xenomorph Double * 16k Buzzkill Painwheel * 13.8k Dread Locks Filia Strategy * There's no way around it, this node is hard and can easily snowball out of control if you let the AI chip away your life points. There is no reliable way to complete this node with low level characters. You will need to bring 3 fighters with strong ATK and DEF at around 4k each. * The main difficulty of this node is the strong Signature Abiliites of each fighter and the fact that they become more and more dangerous the lower your life points. To counter that, you can either try to inflict HEX on them as you fight OR bring characters which can recover their life points. * The second largest difficulty will be Dread locks Filia which damages you for every hit she receives. To counter that, tagging out between all three of your fighters will allow you to recover your grey health and endure the pain. * Another solution to counter dreadlocks is to inflict bleed damage as it does not trigger the recoil effect. Suggested Counters * Icy Hot Valentine / Scrub Valentine in support * Bad Hair Day Filia with LEECH Marquee Ability --- -2 | SPORTS NODE aka Play nice kids! Modifiers * Momentum Swing: You are inflicted with HEAVY BLEED if your HEALTH % is higher than the opponent's. * Personal Foul: Inflict Stun for 2 seconds when suffering more than 7% max health from a single HIT. * Halftime: Opponents gain 5 stacks of REGEN for 6s when dropping below 50% health. * Hail Mary: Opponents gain permanent HASTE and 2 stacks of permanent ENRAGE when dropping below 25% health Fighters * 16.6k Wulfsbane Beowulf * 14.3k Silent Kill Valentine * 17.1k Brain Freeze Cerebella Strategy * In construction Suggested counters * Squiggly equiped with Taunt (For immunity) * Sketchy Peacock as Support * Surgeon General Valentine as Support --- -3 | RANGERS NODE aka Queens of Rock Modifiers * Under Pressure: When close to the opponents, players suffer HEAVY BLEED, HEX and CRIPPLE. * Hammer to Fall: When touching the edge of the screen, players suffer from ARMOR BREAK. * Don't Stop Me Now: Opponents gain UNFLINCHING when dashing forward. * I Want It All: Opponents have 25% chance on hit to transfer buffs from the player to them. Fighters * 14.9k Princess Pride Parasoul * 16.5k Bloodbath Eliza * 15.2k Regally Blond Parasoul Strategy * This node is perfect for rangers as they typically try to stay as far as possible from the opponent AND the armor break debuff has basically no effect on them. So bring a team of ranged fighters such as a bunch of Peacock and equip them with 3 Bang Bang Bangs each together with an Argus Agony and an Impending Doom to make the opponent keep their distance. Now laugh as the enemy gets pumelled from afar. * A second valid strategy is to stack Immunity buffs when fighting. A common strategy is to use the Immunity taunt of Parasoul or Squiggly. Suggested counters * Inkling Peacock --- -4 | TREASURE NODE aka Doom Modifiers * Death Clock: Player is inflicted with a DOOM effect causing instant death after 30 seconds. Fighters * 16.3k Epic Sax Big Band * 16.2 Private Dick Big Band * 16.2 G.I. Jazz Big Band Strategy * In construction Suggested counters * Big Top Cerebella * Last Hope Valentine * Kill Joy Valentine Category:Modes